Werekit
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. DMHP LMSS After being kicked out of the Dursleys Harry finds out hes not human, and finds out he had a mate as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Werekit**

**Title:** Werekit

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13/ T … for now.

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, ... more to come.

**Summary:** After being kicked out of the Dursley's Harry finds out he's not human, and finds out he had a mate as well.

**Parings:** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus… more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character; blah, blah, blah pleas don't sue me.

**Werekit**

**A/N:** _This has now been beted thanks to FaeSnape. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 1 -**

"Boy, get out of my house!" Vernon Dursley yelled, as he shoved the raven-haired teen from the front door, his trunk and birdcage following him. Luckily Hedwig was away at the moment. "You'll be sixteen at midnight, which makes you more then old enough to take care of yourself. Now leave and never come back!" Vernon said slamming the door shut as he reentered the house.

Harry cringed as he tried to raise himself only to collapse back down, his wrist swollen and weak. The raven-haired teen didn't know what to do, he wasn't supposed to leave it was dangerous but he needed to, there was no telling what his uncle Vernon would do if he found him still there after finally deciding to get rid of him. Harry flinched at the sound of a 'pop'. Looking up he found a house-elf, it was female, or at least he hoped it was from the finely embroidered gray dress she wore, she gave him a warm smile her bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Master Harry Potter how good it is to see you again," she said in a proper English accent, only slightly squeaky.

"Again?" Harry asked, surprised, as he tried to raise himself again, this time being careful not to rest any weight on his swollen wrist.

"Oh yes sir, I was there when you were a baby, such a pretty thing," she said giving him a soft smile. Walking over to his trunk and birdcage, they both disapparated with matching 'pops' as she touched them.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, now seated Indian style on the sidewalk.

"I sent them to your manor of course." She stated giving him a look that clearly read 'duh'. "Now give me your hand." She told him holding out her small hand for his. Harry hesitantly reached out and took the offered hand. He felt a strange pull in his stomach not unlike that of a portkey as they disapparated with yet another 'pop'.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Albus was in his office looking over Order documents when an alarm that sounded a hell of a lot like banging pots and pans went off in his office. Dumbledore sighed turning off the alarm. "Obviously we can't keep the inevitable from happening." He said to himself agitatedly as he picked up his parchment and began a letter.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry was happy when the odd pulling stopped and he could finally open his eyes. He stared, open-mouthed, at the large manor before him; it was amazing with ivy crawling up its walls. There was a large lake out front with mermaids lying on large, flat rocks bathed in moonlight. There were massive gardens surrounding the building, as well as a forest to the left and stables to the right.

"Don't just stand around with your mouth hanging agape, its very improper. Now come along," she said, pulling on his hand. Standing up with only minor pain, Harry let himself be pulled towards 'his' manor.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"He's gone, where could he have gone!" Voldemort hissed out, a crumpled piece of paper fisted in his hand. "Lucius!"

"Yes my lord?" the blonde haired Death Eater said, approaching the snake man.

"I want you to find him," Voldemort hissed out, his pale white-clawed hand grasping the blondes' chin. "No harm must come to him, we need him alive." His thumb rubbed over the smooth skin beneath it.

"Now leave," Voldemort commanded, pushing him away slightly, and Lucius did as he was told.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry was shown many places throughout his new home by the house-elf, many of which he knew she would have to show him again. Finally they came to two large mahogany doors that lead to his new room. Harry gasped as he tock in the beautiful sight before him. There was a large bed that took up an entire wall and half the room, draped in green and black willow silk blankets and pillows. The ceiling was enchanted to show the night or day sky, which ever he should choose. There was no carpet; instead, long soft grass, vines, trees and flowers covered all four walls, making an archway over the two doors.

"Wow its beautiful, uh… what's your name?" Harry asked, realizing he didn't know.

"Leona, and thank you," she said a slight blush coming to her face. "Now in bed with you, and strip down," she ordered, pushing his leg slightly.

"I'm not stripping down in front of you!" Harry said indignantly, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Yes, you are," she said and with a snap of her fingers all of his clothes disappeared, Harry 'eeped' blushing hard, and attempted to cover himself up. "You can cover up with a blanket in the bed," she stated and he did just that. "Now drink this." She held up a glowing sliver liquid.

"What's that?" Harry asked, eyeing and questioning the vial.

"It was specifically made for you by your mother before she died, it's to help you sleep through the changes," she stated, holding it out for him.

"Changes! What changes?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh, do not worry, you'll be fine. I will explain everything in the morning when you wake up," she said, petting his hair. Harry sighed and took the potion. Drinking it he gave back the vile and with in moments he was fast a sleep. "Good night my sweet prince," Leona said lovingly before taking up perch at the end of the bed to ensure everything went all right with the young raven-haired man through the night.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Remus, what is it?" Hermione asked the werewolf, whom had a piece of parchment clutched tightly with both hands. Her, the Weasley family, Remus, and a few other Order members were all seated around the kitchen table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"He's gone," the werewolf stated, not tearing his eyes away from the paper.

"Who's gone?" Ron asked for everyone.

"Harry. He's gone missing," the sandy haired man stated, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry found himself seated under a large weeping willow, a strong flowing river in front of it. The grass was tall, good for hide and seek, flowers and trees all around. He knew this was a dream, and had to have something to do with the potion Leona had given him. The raven-haired teen sighed; he rather liked it there.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Lucius walked into one of his many manors thoroughly agitated and tired.

"Father!"

The blonde haired wizard cringed as his son walked into the room. Draco had changed over the summer, his hair was no longer gelled back, falling into his silvery blue eyes that had take on cat like fetchers. His canines were pointed, peeking out over his bottom lip, his nails were longer and sharp claw like. His ears were spotted with black spots and pointed; the same spots covered his back, starting at the base of his neck, covering his entire back down to the base, curling over his hips. Coming from the base of his back was a jet-black, smooth, silky tail, which was currently twitching with annoyance.

"Where were you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Where do you think?" Lucius shot back sarcastically, not caring that his son could rip him into shreds if he wished.

"If you hurt my mate—" Draco was cut off as his godfather, Severus Snape, walked in.

"How would he know when you won't even tell him who your mate is?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"It's none of your damn business!" Draco growled out angrily, his eyes glowing gold. Severus stepped back cautiously as his godson's fangs and claws lengthened. Before the blonde haired teen had a chance to attack, a wave of pain hit him, and he groaned, bending over.

"Draco, are you alright?" Lucius asked, both he and Severus keeping their distance despite there concern.

"I'm fin—"Draco started to say before wave after wave of pain hit him, until he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Please read and review, thank you. Also I changed the house-elves name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Werekit**

**Title:** Werekit

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13/ T … for now.

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, set after book five… more to come.

**Summary:** After being kicked out of the Dursley's Harry finds out he's not human, and finds out he had a mate as well.

**Parings:** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus… more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character; blah, blah, blah pleas don't sue me.

**Werekit**

**A/N:** _This has now been beted thanks to FaeSnape. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 2 -**

When the pain finally receded, Draco opened his silver-gray eyes slowly, and was surprised at what he saw before him. He was by a large river; long, tall grass surrounded him, weeping willows and flowers grew everywhere. His nose twitched slightly, sniffing the air. It was filled with a scent of fresh-spiced apple cider and it made his insides practically melt.

'_My mate!_' the blonde haired young man thought in excitement as he fallowed the scent.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he found none other then Harry Potter seated under a large weeping willow, plucking the petals one by one from a small violet flower. "Some one loves me… no one loves me…" he said casually, as if this was something he did on a normal basis. Draco's silver blue eyes couldn't help but admire the creature before him, his creature, whom hadn't seemed to notice his changes.

Harry had only grown about an inch or so; he would only reach the blonde's shoulder at his height. His raven hair was much the same as always, curling slightly at the newly pointed ears, causing them to twitch ever so often. His emerald-green eyes were slits like a cat's; they seemed to have a shadow of sadness in them. A small pink tongue ran lightly over his pointed pearly white teeth, oblivious to their sharp edges.

He was completely naked, much to Draco's pleasure, as he mentally roamed the younger teens body.

'_Probably thinks he's all alone and dreaming, so why care._' He thought with a mental snort before going back to his inspection.

Harry had spots like Draco's, except they were a smoky silver color; they ran delicately along his pointed ears, along his back, and covered his shoulders before curving inward, huddling close to his spine, before branching outwards once again as they curved around his hips, brushing lightly over the top of his buttocks. He had a tail as well, but his was a dusty brown, with smoky silver spots covering it, swaying back ever so slightly.

Draco licked his lips; this was his mate, in their dream world, vulnerable and unaware. The blonde haired teen growled low in his throat as he stalked closer to his mate, unseen. When he was close enough he pounced. Harry 'epeed' in surprise as he was pounced on. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he looked up at the handsome creature before him, blushing hotly at how close they were.

"I can assure you that you are loved," Draco growled out, causing the younger to blush harder.

"W- why are you?" Harry stuttered out, his innocent emerald-green eyes meeting silver-gray ones.

"What, is that scar affecting your memories now?" Draco asked with a sneer, offended that the green-eyed teen couldn't tell who he was.

"Ma- Malfoy!" Harry squeaked with a stutter, as he tried to get away, which was of no use, seeing as the older teen was seated atop him and much stronger.

"Bingo!" the Slytherin said grinning before he bent down and began to rub his face over the Gryffindor's face and neck.

"What are you doing?" the dark-haired young man asked, outweighing his other emotions.

"Marking you in a way," Draco stated in a tone that clearly said 'duh'.

"Marking me?" Harry asked, confused.

"You have no idea do you?" Draco asked as he sat up, his eyes locked on confused emerald ones.

"No idea about what… and why are you still on top of me?" the raven-haired teen asked, a pout on his lips.

"Obviously about many things, and I'm still on top of you because I want to be," the blonde haired teen said, a playful hint in his voice.

"Well…" Harry trailed off. He really had nothing to say to that, and truthfully he rather liked being under the older male. It was strange, he felt completely safe, but he pouted nonetheless.

Draco's grin grew at the emerald-eyed boys lack of protest. Bending down again he nipped lightly at the younger's protruding bottom lip. Harry gasped as a wave of heat radiated through his body at the teeth, causing him to shiver.

"You're my mate," the blonde stated as the pulled back from those oh so tempting lips.

"What!" Harry asked in shock his eyes wide as saucers once again. He began to struggle against the other male. Harry yelped as a wave of pain ran through his body, the blonde who was holding him down quickly got off of him after hearing the yelp.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, worry evident in his voice and eyes. The younger teen wasn't listening, however, as he curled up in a ball, waves of pain hitting him over and over again. Once Draco realized what was happening he pulled the younger boy into his lap, who immediately latched onto the blonde as he was rocked by strong arms, long fingered hands rubbing soothing circles into his back, his black tail curling around the Gryffindor's back.

"What's happening?" Harry asked between sobs of pain.

"Your changes are happening to your physical body." Draco stated, surprised that the raven-haired teen had made it to their dream world before his changes had taken place.

"Changes? What changes? Everyone keeps talking about changes but no one told me what changes," he chocked out between sobs, his clawed hands digging into the blondes back.

"Who told you about the changes?" Draco asked, figuring that whoever had told him had also helped him get there.

"Leona." Harry hissed out as pain continued to rack through his light body.

"Who's Leona?" the blonde asked as he continued to rub soothing circles into the younger's back.

"My house-elf." Harry answered, fingers flexing as he continued to cling to the older teen.

"You have a house elf, bu—" Draco was about to continue whit his questioning but the emerald-eyed teen cut him off.

"Could this please wait till after the pain stops?" Harry begged, his huge emerald green eyes tearing.

"Yes, of course, sorry Harry." Draco apologized, then dropped kisses on the Gryffindor's cheeks and began to talk soothing nonsense to the younger boy.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked, leaning against Lucius's back to peek over his shoulder at his godson.

"I don't know," said Lucius, pulling the blankets up to his only child's chin. He wanted to sit down, but he couldn't. If he did that, he'd have to make the dark-haired man move.

"Oh," Severus said, frowning slightly as he rested a little more of his weight against the blonde Slytherin's body. "Do you think it could have something to do with his mate?"

"Perhaps, but I honestly don't know… we could go find out," he said tiredly. He really didn't want to do research but he rarely got time alone with Severus, he'd suffer through it, he could always sleep later. The slightly shorter man nodded his head 'yes,' and they headed for his library.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Harry, how are feeling, has the pain stopped?" Draco asked the raven-haired teen that had stopped both shaking and crying over ten minutes ago. The younger teen responded by nodding his head, which was buried in the crook of the blonde's neck and mumbling something unintelligible. "What? I can't hear you," Draco said, pulling the emerald-eyed teen back far enough so that he couldn't bury his face again.

"I said yes," Harry answered, his face heated as he looked at Draco. Fluttering his eyelashes he looked up shyly through them.

"Would you like me to explain what happened to you?" asked Draco, running a pointed claw over the tip of one pointed ear, causing the younger to shiver as he nodded his head 'yes'.

"You came into your inheritance, every witch or wizard, pure blood or muggle-born, goes through it. This is when most decide what their career is going to be. Most of the time your magical power is also increased dramatically, but not always. Most don't take on physical changes as you and I have but were not entirely human." Draco told the younger teen, pausing to make sure Harry was listening. He smiled brightly down at the two emerald-green eyes staring at him as Harry listened intently. He blushed and adverted his eyes as the blonde haired Slytherin continued.

"We are Werekits, where an ancient type of Were. We're not like Werewolves, and though we can change into cats, we don't change with the full moon. Our parents had to have carried the trait, it lays dormant unless two purebloods carrying it have a child," he explained.

"That can't be," Harry stated.

"Why not?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Because my mum was a muggle born." Harry said with a small nod of his head.

"I think perhaps you have been lied to. Only pure blood wizarding family's carry this trait and its rare even in them, and kept secret," Draco said, petting the raven-haired teen's silky raven black hair.

"Oh," said Harry, a little sad at the prospect of being lied to again, but he was too used to it to let it bother him at the moment.

"Perhaps we should stop for now its almost morning, we'll continue the rest at a later time," Draco said, kissing the top of the younger's head. Harry wanted to protest but just curled tighter to the older man's body as a yawn came out. "Meet me tomorrow in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco ordered; as he rested his head atop the raven locks, the Gryffindor merely nodded his head.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Please read and review, thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Werekit**

**Title:** Werekit

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13/ T … for now.

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, set after book five… more to come.

**Summary:** After being kicked out of the Dursley's Harry finds out he's not human, and finds out he had a mate as well.

**Parings:** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus, Slight Ron/Hermione … more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character; blah, blah, blah pleas don't sue me.

**Werekit**

**A/N:** _This has now been beted thanks to FaeSnape. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 3 -**

Draco awoke groggily to find himself back in his own bed, silk blankets pulled around his body. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed in frustration. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now. Throwing the covers from his body he got up and headed out in search of his father and godfather.

He grinned as he found them in the library. They were both seated on a black leather love seat with brass buttons. Lucius was slouched only slightly from his normal proper-seated position, while Severus was leaning against him using his shoulder as a pillow; long fingers were clutched in wrinkled black silk robes, one of Lucius's long arms wrapped around the potion master's slender frame.

The young blonde couldn't help but snicker as it exploded from him, waking the others.

Severus and Lucius both blushed hard as they pulled away from one another quickly. "You're awake, what happened?" Lucius asked as he looked up at his son. The research they had done had been absolutely no help what so ever.

"I met my mate," Draco stated, taking a seat in a high-backed dark green leather chair.

"Who is she?" The older blonde asked curiously.

"_He _is none of your concern." Draco said, emphasizing the 'he' part.

"Well then I wouldn't suggest telling your mother about _him_," Severus said, stressing the 'him'.

"Well duh," Draco said, rolling his eyes childishly. "You two need to get dressed and ready to go, were going to Diagon Alley."

"Why?" His father asked, working a crick from his neck.

"Because I said so," said Draco; he glared at them before leaving the room to go get himself dressed.

"He's going to his mate," Lucius pointed out.

"Definitely," Severus said, agreeing.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry awoke slowly, blinking his eyes to adjust to the low light of the room. He let out a soft groan as entire body ached. Leona was by his side in an instant, checking over him.

"No moving, stay still," she demanded, pushing him back into the bed; her hands on his skin sent little shocks of pain through his system. "You can't get out of bed today your body is to sensitive after having just changed." She removed her hands.

"But I have to go meet Draco!" Harry said in alarm, trying to sit up again, only to flop back down as pain radiated through his body, tears coming to his eyes.

"Is that your mate?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes," Harry said simply. "Draco Malfoy," he added as an after thought.

"Where are you supposed to meet him?" the house-elf asked.

"Diagon Alley," Harry told her.

"Don't worry Master Harry, Leona will go get your mate and bring him here," she said, and before Harry could say anything she disapparated with a 'pop'.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Oh Ron where do you thin he could be?" Hermione asked from her spot on the bed Harry had used thesummer before at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know Hermione, but they'll find him. I'm sure of it." He took a seat next to her and put a comforting arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"I hope your right Ron." She leaned her head against the redhead's, which caused his face to turn the same color as his hair.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco, Lucius, and Severus were all seated in the Leaky Cauldron at a back table, Draco wearing a thick black cloak to hide his changes, as they waited for his mate to arrive. Draco was aggravated, tapping his fingers on the table, when there was a 'pop' and in front of him stood a house-elf, Leona to be exact. "Master Draco Malfoy?" she asked after giving him a small curtsy.

"Yes," Draco answered cautiously.

"Master Harry Potter is too weak to come to you so you must come to him," she told him. At hearing the name Harry Potter both Severus and Lucius were gaping.

"Why is he too weak to travel?" the youngest blonde asked. His voice held a threatening edge to it.

"He only just went through his changes last night, he is in much pain," Leona stated in a 'duh' tone, causing Draco to blush as he remembered. The day after his changing he couldn't even move.

"Potter's your mate?" Severus hissed out once he had composed himself.

"Yes, why, do you have a problem with it?" Draco asked, growling, his eyes glowing gold. "If you try and hurt him—" his father cut him off.

"No, of course he doesn't have a problem with it, and no one wants to hurt your mate," Lucius said, trying to calm his son.

"We really must be going I do not wish to leave Master Harry Potter alone for too long," Leona said as Draco calmed down.

"Yes, of course, how are we going?" Draco asked, smoothing out his cloak.

"Grab my hand," she told them. All three touched her hand and with a loud 'pop' all four of them were gone.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When they opened their eyes they found themselves in front of a large manor. All three stared in awe; it was three times the size as the Malfoy manor, and that was saying something.

"If the three of you are done staring, can we please proceed to the manor?" Leona asked, irritated. The other three fallowed her as she walked off towards the manor.

She led them directly to Harry's room, not bothering to give them a tour. They admired the room before there attention was turned to the bed. Harry was lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed, face buried in a silky pillow. The silky blankets were pooled around his waist, slipping down to show the slight swell of his buttocks.

"Master Harry Potter, how are you feeling?" Leona asked, hopping onto the bed towards the raven-haired teen. He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow, not bothering to lift his head from it. "It is not proper to mumble into one's pillow," she said in a very Mrs. Weasley-like voice. A 'meh' was all she received from the emerald-green eyed teen. "Fine then I shall just ask Master Malfoy to leave if you do not with to receive his visit."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. Harry quickly raised his upper body, only to collapse back down onto the bed with a pained whimper.

Draco was climbing up towards his mate as soon as he heard the whimper.

"Harry?" he called softly as he ran on pale, long-fingered hand down the boy's back causing him to shiver. Teary bright emerald eyes came up to meet silver-gray.

"You came!" Harry said, pointing out the obvious before using a sudden burst of energy to raise up enough to push Draco back and burry his head in the blondes shoulder crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, Leona wouldn't let me and it hurt too much to move." The raven-haired teen cried all this into his mate's neck as Draco rubbed soothing circles into the younger teen's back.

"What the hell's wrong with Potter, why's he acting so emotional?" Severus asked the older Malfoy in a whisper.

"He's the uke, he's going to be like this, at least until after they've mated. I read it's even worse during the monthly birthing cycle," Lucius explained as he watched his son with his mate.

"Monthly, you mean he's going to be like that every month?" Severus asked, surprised.

"It only lasts a week, it's like a women's period without the blood thing, only the hormones. Though being the uke means he'll probably be needy and extremely emotional when it comes to Draco for the first year or so. After that it should die down slightly, to the point where they won't need to constantly know where the other is," Lucius responded, tearing his eyes away from the two teens as the both began to purr loudly, Harry's tail lightly wrapped around Draco's.

"Did you read any of the books I scent you?" Malfoy senior asked, raising one slender eyebrow in a mocking question.

"Um, well you see…" Severus trailed off, blushing as the older man smirked.

"I think you two should continue this in another room," Leona told them, pushing on their legs.

"What, why?" Lucius asked, slightly aggravated with being pushed around by a house-elf.

"Because the children are a sleep, and if you wake them I will not hesitate to flog you," she pointed out. Shoving them from the room, she looked back at the two sleeping figures and smiled lightly before shutting the door to let them get some rest.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Please read and review, thank you. Thanks to maleficus-lupus for pointing out my mistake._


	4. Chapter 4

**Werekit**

**Title:** Werekit

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13/ T … for now.

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, set after book five… more to come.

**Summary:** After being kicked out of the Dursley's Harry finds out he's not human, and finds out he had a mate as well.

**Parings:** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus, Slight Ron/Hermione … more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character; blah, blah, blah pleas don't sue me.

**Werekit**

**A/N:** _This has now been beted thanks to FaeSnape. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 4 -**

Leona had deposited Lucius and Severus in one of the many sitting rooms the manor had, leaving them to their own devices without another word. It was large and rather plain compared to the rest of the manor. To the two Slytherins it looked like it was made for meetings in which the owner of the manor wished to intimidate the other, a very Slytherin thing.

The couches and chairs were all made of immensely hard black leather that proved to be quite an uncomfortable seat. There were no windows in the room, only cold dark stonewalls that gave the impression of being in the dungeons well below, where no one could hear you scream. On the walls there hung tapestries of dark creatures including a rather realistic one of a Dementor that made both men shiver slightly. They both found it surprising that one Harry Potter would live in a manor with such a dark room, but then again the day was just full of surprises, though they were both sure the boy had nothing to do with it.

"Severus, what am I going to do?" Lucius asked as he collapsed onto one of the uncomfortable couches.

"About Harry being Draco's mate," Severus said. He thought it best to use first names, seeing as he was stuck with the raven-haired Gryffindor. He would never abandon his godson because of the annoying detail that Harry Potter was his mate. "There isn't really anything you can do other then accept it." He sat next to the blonde.

"I meant about the Dark Lord. He summoned me last night in request that I bring Harry to him alive," Lucius said, agreeing with Severus about first name use. "I've already accepted the fact that Harry is Draco's mate, seeing as there is no possible way of changing it," the blonde said, shaking his head. He was just grateful his son had found his mate.

"Why what possible use could he have for the boy alive?" Severus asked in surprise and worry. If the Dark Lord wanted Harry alive something was definitely up.

"I don't know, but this can't be good for Draco." Lucius said, clearly upset. "I'll have to talk to him about it as soon as I can, but bringing Harry to the Dark Lord is not an option."

Lucius was glad Severus was there for him to confide in; he trusted both his and Draco's lives in the hands of the man before him and knew no matter what happened he'd stay by their sides.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Dumbledore, what are you doing about Harry's disappearance!" Remus, the normally quiet and calm man demanded, banging his hands on the kitchen table.

"Remus, please calm down, it wont do you any good to be getting all worked up so soon after the full moon," Molly Weasley said, trying to calm the werewolf down.

"I told you already that I am looking into it," Dumbledore said, causing almost everyone in the room to glare at him with displeasure. "Now I must be off," said the old headmaster before disappearing through the floo, leaving a very upset room of people.

"He's hiding something, I can smell it," Remus growled, his eyes glowing gold.

"I know Remus, but hopefully it wont cost us Harry," Hermione said, patting the ex-Hogwarts professor on the shoulder, trying to comfort him, and her as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Voldemort was seated in his throne room, looking down at the cloaked figure with distaste. "Well? Have you found him?" he demanded, his red eyes narrowing.

"Not yet, whoever took him did it untraceably," the cloaked figure told him cheerily, clearly aggravating the Dark Lord.

"You try my patience, do you have anything useful to tell me?" Voldemort growled out in anger.

"No, so I'll just be leaving now," the cloaked figure said before disappearing with a loud 'pop'.

"Accursed old man," the Dark Lord grumbled to himself before going back to his evil planning.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry awoke feeling both warm and safe, which was a very unusual feeing for the raven-haired teen, seeing as they never occurred at the same time for him. When he awoke feeling safe he was at Hogwarts, but never warm seeing as the room chilled dramatically in the morning as a precaution to make them get up. The only time Harry had ever woken up warm had been when his relatives had left him locked in his room, turning the air conditioner off in the middle of July as they left for the weekend. By the time they had returned he was on the verge of dehydration, most certainly not safe. Snuggling into the warmth Harry let out a low groan as the aching in his body made itself known.

Draco, who had been awake before the younger teen, ran his hands soothingly up and down the smaller body's sides. Harry, at the feel of slightly callused hands, looked up in surprise, letting out a gasp as silver meet emerald, and he remembered what had happened since he was kicked out of the Dursley's house. The blonde couldn't resist chuckling as the Gryffindor ducked his head, blushing.

"Good afternoon beautiful, still sore?" Draco asked, in concern as he ran his hands through messy, silky, raven strands.

"Yeah," Harry answered, his blush growing at having been referred to as beautiful, though he didn't believe it. "How come when we went to sleep we weren't in that place like before?" Harry tilted his head in curiosity.

"Ah, that would be because we were in such close proximity. Had we been in separate rooms we would have returned to our dream realm," the blonde answered, sill petting raven locks.

"Oh," Harry said his blush refusing to dull.

"Have anything else you would like to know?" Draco asked, but before Harry could say anything they were interrupted.

"Oh good, you're awake," Leona said, startling them, as they had not heard her enter. "Both Master Harry Potter and Master Draco Malfoy need to eat, now sit up," the house-elf told them, ignoring the blonde Werekit's glare.

As Leona disapparated with a 'pop', Draco sat up and helped Harry do the same.

"She's very demanding," Draco stated after she had left.

"Yeah she is," Harry said before letting out a squeak. He realized he was naked, and desperately tried to cover himself causing the blonde to chuckle. "Could you please stop laughing and give me something to wear?" Harry asked, pouting, his large emerald eyes slightly teary.

Draco sighed as a stab of pain filled his heart at the look in his mate's eyes. Grabbing his earlier discarded shirt he handed it to Harry who quickly put it on even though it was to large for him, the bottom hanging down to mid thigh and the sleeves hanging over his hands. "When did you take off your shirt?" Harry asked.

"While you were still sleeping, it got a bit warm in here." Draco answered, carefully pulling his mate into his lap. "That and you're like a portable heater."

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**_TBC..._**

**A/N:** _Sorry it took so long I've been having some personal things to deal with. The next chapter however shouldn't take so long. Anyways please read and review, thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Werekit**

**Title:** Werekit

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13/ T … for now.

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, set after book five… more to come.

**Summary:** After being kicked out of the Dursley's Harry finds out he's not human, and finds out he had a mate as well.

**Parings:** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus, Slight Ron/Hermione … more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character; blah, blah, blah pleas don't sue me.

**Werekit**

**A/N:** _This has now been beted thanks to FaeSnape. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 5 -**

Harry and Draco were waiting patiently for Leona to bring them lunch when Lucius and Severus were pushed in, looking very pissed off. Lunch appeared, spread out on the bed, with a 'pop'.

"What happened to the two of you?" Draco asked smirking.

"That damn house-elf!" Lucius growled out, sneering. At soft giggling the blonde aristocrat sent a glare at both Harry and Draco. "You should really have that thing beheaded," he said, only to have a bucket of cold-water sump over his head.

"I don't think she agrees with you." Severus stated, before they all laughed at the sopping wet man.

"It's not funny!" the man said, quickly spelling himself dry before taking a seat on the bed, Severus following.

The conversation was sparse as they ate; mainly consisting of the three Slytherins taking sarcastic jabs at one another. Harry remained quiet through out this, simply observing, which he was quite good at.

"Why are you so quiet it's unlike you?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You really don't know me very well, sir," Harry answered, taking a bite of the strawberry Draco was trying to shove into his mouth.

"I know you're a Gryffindor and they're all the same," Severus said, sneering, and received a glare from Draco and a warning look from Lucius.

"Perhaps," the raven-haired teen replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly, his face blank. On the inside he was laughing, loving how easy it was to get under the potion master's skin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the onyx-haired Slytherin asked, extremely aggravated.

"Just that you shouldn't believe everything you see or hear about me," Harry said simply, catching both the blonde Slytherins' attention as well.

"Oh really and why is that?" Severus asked, raising a slender black eyebrow.

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear at the shocked look he received.

"You're lying!" Severus accused, venomously pointing at the dark-haired boy, causing him to shrink back. "There is no way that hat would put you in my house, you're nothing like them." He ignored the blonde Werekit's glare.

"I don't care if you believe me but that doesn't make it any less true," the emerald-eyed young man said before turning to look out the window. Ignoring his mate's protest, he made his way over to it.

Draco looked at his mate and felt anger at his godfather for depressing the younger boy. Severus was about to make a retort even thought the Gryffindor clearly saw the conversation as over, but was stopped by Draco.

"Open your mouth and I'll slit your throat," the blonde teen promised, his eyes narrow slits glowing amber yellow.

"Maybe we should be going," Lucius said as he stood, pulling the potions master up with him. "But I do need to speak with you later," he told Draco.

Draco glared at the closed door for a few minutes before turning his attention to his ebony-haired mate, who was still staring out the window, his fingers curling around a vine hanging from the ceiling.

Getting up the silver-eyed Slytherin walked over and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist resting his head atop soft ebony locks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. A light smile played on his lips as the younger boy snuggled into the embrace.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Harry answered in a soft voice, his eyes focused on a green fairy playing with the fire lilies.

"About what?" Draco asked, running clawed hands lightly over slim hips.

"Everything, it's all just overwhelming," the emerald-eyed boy stated. "How come all of the hate and animosity isn't there anymore? Why is it that I feel as if I couldn't live without you? How did it all just change so fast?" The smaller teen asked, tears in his eyes. The past day had been extremely stressful for him.

"Shhh… it's aright. You feel that way because we are mates. We were made for each other." Draco turned the smaller teen around and cradled him to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking up at the blonde through teary eyes.

"Well, we both have human genes mixed with the Werekit genes, so we're not like normal Werekits. Any normal one, bitten or born from two full blooded Were parents, can chose who they want, they don't even have to like their partner to mate. It's different for us. We have to have a mate. We're soul mates. It's like we both have half a soul and without our other half we would not be able to survive." Draco explained as best he could from the information the books had given him.

"Why couldn't we survive?" The raven-haired teen asked in curiosity.

"Well, the dominant, me, would go insane, and you, the uke, would die of sickness. I'm not exactly sure why, the books didn't have much information about it," the silver-eyed teen answered him truthfully.

"Oh," Harry said, resting his head against the taller teen's shoulder, yawning softly.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," Draco said, smiling down at his clearly sleepy mate who simply nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into bed.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry woke up and smiled lightly at the sleeping blonde beside him. He could tell it was still night out by the moon casting its light down onto them. Stretching slowly, the ebony haired teen wiggled from the blonde's tight embrace. The Slytherin made a low growl in his sleep before curling protectively around the pillow the smaller teen had been using. Smiling once more at the sleeping blonde, Harry made his way over to the wall and pressed lightly on a nearly invisible handle, opening a door that lead onto the balcony. Walking out Harry shivered slightly, still wearing nothing but Draco's button down shirt.

It was a large stone terrace with a table and chairs. On the far right was a set of stairs that led down to the grassy field below. Running his hands over the smooth stone of the railing, the ebony-haired Werekit walked down the stares into the field below, his ears twitching at the many sounds that filled the night air. Walking into the middle of the field, he laid on his back, emerald-green orbs gazing up at the stars, as he let himself relax, mentally naming the stars he knew.

Hearing a roar from the nearby trees the ebony-haired teen sat up quickly looking around. He was shocked as lions, panthers, tigers, and other large cats came from the tree line circling him. He looked at them all in curiosity, his head tilted slightly, his tail puffed out a bit, and his pointed ears slanted back somewhat. Harry watched in fascination as they morphed into their human forms, amazed at what he saw, a flush covering his cheeks at their lack of clothes.

"Who are you?" a tall blonde woman, who had before been a lioness, asked, studying him, suspicion clear in her icy blue eyes.

"Harry," the emerald-eyed teen answered simply, his eyes turning down away from the piercing stare.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here," the woman said, unpleased with his simple answer.

"Leona brought me here, why shouldn't I be here?" the emerald-eyed teen asked in curiosity.

"Leona brought you here?" the woman said to herself, ignoring the question. A moment later Harry 'eeped' and the blonde Were pounced on him.

"What are you doing!" the small Were asked in alarm. His question was simply ignored as the blonde moved the soft raven bangs from his forehead to examine it. When she saw his scar she gasped.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco woke up feeling panic and alarm flowing through him. Looking around he realized that Harry was no longer in his arms, but instead the pillow his mate had been using. Getting up, he walked to the slightly ajar door that led to the terrace and he looked out over the field. The hair on the back of his neck raised up as anger filled him at the sight of his mate under a blonde woman, who, by the smell of her, was a Were.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"He is the—" the blond woman was cut off as Draco pulled her from his mate, growling low in his throat in warning. Puling Harry up from the ground he pulled the smaller male to his chest before turning back to the female Were.

"How dare you touch my mate!" Draco hissed out, anger clear in his tone as he glared at the blonde Were who had gracefully stood by now.

"Your mate?" She asked with distaste clearly displeased. "If you are his mate, why have you not been bonded?" the woman asked, raising one slender eyebrow.

"Details and its none of your concern, touch him again and I'll kill you," the Slytherin hissed out petting raven locks, the raven-haired teen simply let his mate take care of things.

"Do not worry we will not harm your mate," she said, a pleased smile on her face as she watched the two teens. "No Were would hurt him." She received an unbelieving look from the blonde male.

"And why is that?" Draco asked, sneering.

"He is the prince, the last of the royal line." Both teens stared at her in shock as she continued. "He was taken from us after his parents died. We were unable to locate him, but apparently Leona is better at her job then I thought," she said with an approving tone.

"Who?" Harry asked in shocked curiosity.

"What?" the blonde woman asked, confused.

"Who took him?" The ebony haired teen asked, unbelieving that he was who she spoke of.

"_You_ were taken by Dumbledore," she told him, sneering at the mention of Dumbledore.

"What!" Harry asked in alarm and disbelief.

"Dumbledore took you from your home right after your parents died. We arrived too late to stop him. Leona was very upset by this. We had to drag her from the rubble of remains," the woman said, a sad look in her ice-blue eyes. "Your reappearance explains why she has been so happy all of a sudden."

"How do you know he's your prince?" Draco asked in curiosity. There had been very little about the royal family of the Werekits.

"He bares the mark," she said, pointing towards Harry's forehead. "All the heirs to the throne bare it."

"No, I got that from Voldemort," Harry told them, shaking his head; those around him cringed slightly at the name.

"No. That is what Dumbledore told you. It has been there since you were born."

"Why?" Draco asked with a slender silver-blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"We don't know why. All we know is that he's done a very good job at keeping him from us." The woman told him truthfully, she was about to continue when there was a 'pop' and Leona appeared.

"What are you two doing, you should be in bed!" Leona told them, sternly clucking her tongue in displeasure. "Hello Melinda," the house-elf said, turning to the blonde Were Harry and Draco had been talking to. She merely nodded her head before signaling to her pack that it was time to leave, and disappeared back into the house.

Harry was about to ask a question but was cut of by the house-elf.

"You can asked your questions another time, for now just please go inside," she asked Draco, who nodded his head before pulling Harry back into the house, Leona following after them.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Remus was seated on a bed in the room Sirius had been living in the year before, looking sadly at a picture of the man. He was interrupted from this, however, by a loud tapping on his window. A large raven sat at it, a letter clutched in one claw. Opening the window he took the letter from the bird. It had flown in and sat on the bed. The werewolf read the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

All is well with the pack. I hope it is with you as well. I think you should make a visit home. There is word that the prince has been found. Keep safe and hope to see you soon.

_Love,_

_Degona _

The werewolf was surprised as he read the letter. He had never seen the royal family. Most hadn't. Only the Day Star pack made of Werekits and the Blood Moon pack made of werewolves really even knew anything about them because they lived in the forest that had surrounded the royal family's home for thousands of years. Taking one last look at the letter he sent a reply with the raven before beginning to pack.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading, hope you like please read and review!_


End file.
